Bat Out Of Hell
by IDWMCTTOLL
Summary: COMPLETE ONESHOT This is a Draco? pairing all revealed in the end. Draco is in Hogsmeade and happens to come across a woman he has known since Hogwarts. After a passionate night of love making, it ubruptly comes to an end. warning: mild language and expli


**AUTHORS' NOTES:** This story is best read when listening to the actual song for those of you who want the full impact of our songfic (Bat Out Of Hell- Meatloaf).

This is a co-written story by 'Jayne stepp' and 'zippybn'. If you want to check out our other stories, please do!

**Warning:** this contains detailed sex scenes, mild swearing, is quite dark and contains character death. If you don't like any of these things please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** we own nothing you may recognise in any published works. We only hold claim to the story line.

Now onto the story- please Read and Review!

**So until next time**

_**Jayne and zippy**_

**Bat Out Of Hell by IDWMCTTOLL**

Draco Malfoy was mentally exhausted after another day of horrendous torture of innocent muggles. He came to the Three Broomsticks to drink the night away.

When he opened the door, he saw her.

Their eyes connected.

His stormy grey eyes clashed with her toffee ones. Her eyes held a fiery passion that he recognised from Hogwarts.

He watched her put down the remains of her firewhiskey and get up and walk towards the door.

She picked up her cloak.

Her eyes met his again as she brushed against his shoulder.

The electric fire that swept through their bodies at the simple touch purely arousing.

He turned and followed her out of the door. Staying ten paces behind her and studying her graceful elegance.

_The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling,  
way down in the valley tonight._

As he pursued her, he observed the fires left burning.

Many a building was alight, flames of beautiful reds and oranges furiously burning what lay in their path.

_There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eye,  
and a blade shining oh so bright._

Down to his left he could see two ferocious looking men brawling, the blades in their hands glimmering in the moonlight.

_There's evil in the air and there's thunder in sky,  
and a killer's on the bloodshot streets._

_Oh and down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising,_

The streets were lit with the green glow of the dark marks that hovered above the once well-known and popular Honeydukes.

_Oh I swear I saw a young boy down in the gutter,  
He was starting to foam in the heat._

He swore he could hear the faint swish of a cloak behind him, yet he dared not look back to investigate.

Down the alleyway he could see the faint outline of a decaying corpse of one who had lost their battle days before.

His eyes returned to the beauty in front of him, she had stopped just outside the train station.

She left him a lingering look when a soft pop brought him out of his reverie. Somehow he knew where she would be and without one single hesitation he apparated to her apartment.

He found her awaiting his arrival in the lounge room. Without a faltering step he pulled her into his powerful arms and immediately captured her soft lips with his.

_Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world,  
that's pure and good and right.  
_

She began to drag him to her bedroom, their lips still attached.

He pushed her down onto her bed and broke their kiss.

He looked down at her; she was as beautiful as he had always remembered her to be. Her toffee eyes still held that special spark, her long chocolate curls were spread out around her head and her skin was pale and silky.

She seemed shut off and vacant but her eyes told otherwise. But that was expected since the downfall of Harry Potter.

He felt a sudden need surge through his body. He couldn't resist and he began to savagely rip the clothes off her body.

She followed his lead, tearing his clothes off too. A burning need ran through both their bodies and the feel of their naked skin against each other only strengthened that urgency.

_And wherever you are and wherever you go,  
there's always gonna be some light._

He lent down and kissed her again, letting his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance.

He broke their kiss and looked down at her. Trying to tattoo her image into his mind so he would remember her forever. She was the beautiful angel of his heart.

_But I gotta get out,  
I gotta break it out now,_

He began to trail wet kisses down her jaw and neckline. He fully intended to explore her entire body with his tongue.

He let his hands wonder over her leaving a path of fire on her bare skin.

A deep-throated moan escaped her enticing lips. Exciting him to the point of no return.

He could feel her clawing at his back.

_Before the final crack of dawn.  
So we gotta make the most of our one night together._

She flipped him over to the point where she was straddling him.

She began to stroke him softly eliciting a rough growl from his lips.

She then positioned herself just above his throbbing member teasing and torturing, drawing a frustrated groan from him.

She slowly impaled herself on him, making him give out a sigh of relief.

She took him up to the hilt before slowly raising herself off him.

She gave him a seductive smile and he let out a sound of frustration as she removed herself from him completely.

_When it's over you know,  
We'll both be so alone._

He wanted to be in her so bad.

He wanted to have their bodies joined together.

He never wanted to let go.

He wanted her to be his forever.

He knew it would never happen.

He knew that they would both probably go back to being alone after this one night of passion.

_Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone when the morning comes.  
When the night is over  
Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone gone gone._

The exotic woman was leaning over his length when she looked up at him seductively which was enough even then to almost tip him over the edge of ecstasy. Yet it didn't stop there. She took his aching member in her smouldering mouth, running her tongue along his length and she began to slowly and rhythmically take him in and out of her mouth.

His back arched in longing for more of this almost painful pleasure. This encouraged her to quicken her pace. The feel of her mouth over his skin was electrifying and he knew he was almost about to release when she pulled back and smirked at him.

Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone when the morning comes.

He wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

He pulled her head down to his and he kissed her with all the passion he held inside.

As he kissed her he flipped her over so he was on top.

He pulled away and smiled at her, then kissed her again before running his tongue along her jaw, neck and chest before coming to her breast.

He took one nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

Feeling it harden under his mouth made his need grow further.

_But when the day is done and the sun goes down,  
and the moonlights shining through,_

He then moved to her other nipple giving it the same treatment.

Her body arched into his mouth and she groaned in complete pleasure.

He lifted himself from her breast and looked at her. The moonlight coming through her bedroom window threw a silvery glow across her body. Making her look like a Greek goddess.

_Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven,  
I'll come crawling on back to you._

He felt as if he was tainting the pure.

It almost felt wrong but at the same time it just felt so right.

He began to kiss along her flat stomach, feeling goose bumps form under his tongue.

_I'm gonna hit the highway like a battering ram,  
on a silver black phantom bike_

He slowly moved down her body.

She was ready to die from the anticipation of it all.

He kissed the insides of her knees.

Slowly moving up until he came to the apex of her thighs.

_When the metal is hot and the engine is hungry,  
and we're all about to see the light.  
_

He let his tongue explore her crevice.

He let his tongue slip into her. While his fingers brushed against her clit.

She began to thrust her hips into him, begging for more.

_Nothing ever grows in this rotting old hole.  
Everything is stunted and lost._

He knew he loved her a long time ago.

The passion radiating from her beautiful eyes, which he could get lost in, told him that she loved him to.

_And nothing really rocks  
And nothing really rolls  
And nothing's ever worth the cost._

He knew that she was coming to her climax so he pulled away.

Her breathless moan told him that she was as frustrated as he was moments before.

_And I know that I'm damned if I never get out,  
And maybe I'm damned if I do,  
But with every other beat I've got left in my heart,  
You know I'd rather be damned with you.  
If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned,  
dancing through the night with you.  
If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned.  
Gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned.  
If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned,_

He had never felt this way about any girl before.

Sure he'd been with girls before but none were like this.

None made his libido go into overdrive.

None could make is heart flutter like she did.

None had captured his heart like she had.

_Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world,  
that's pure and good and right.  
And wherever you are and wherever you go,  
there's always gonna be some light._

He still felt this was wrong, but the passion was exhilarating and he was at the point of no return.

He was tainting her.

He was making her impure.

He was making her dirty.

But she was allowing it.

And he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

_But I gotta get out,  
I gotta break it out now,  
Before the final crack of dawn.  
So we gotta make the most of our one night together._

He pressed into her slowly at first, so she could get use to the feel of him inside her.

Only when she relaxed around him did he continue.

_When it's over you know,  
We'll both be so alone._

He thrust into her this time.

Both of them entering the realm of rapture.

The throes of passion sweeping over them.

He thought of how this could be over in a second, but he pushed those thoughts from his mind as he continued thrusting into her.

_Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone when the morning comes.  
When the night is over_

He thrust into her again and again.

_Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone gone gone.  
Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone when the morning comes.  
_

Faster and faster.

_But when the day is done and the sun goes down,  
and the moonlights shining through,  
_

Harder and harder.

_Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven,  
I'll come crawling on back to you._

He could feel himself boiling to the edge and he could feel her trembling around him.

_I can see myself tearing up the road,  
Faster than any other boy has ever gone.  
And my skin is raw but my soul is ripe.  
No-one's gonna stop me now,  
_

She screamed out into the frigid night as she came.

He gasped 'Oh God' as he climaxed in unison with her.

They both convulsed uncontrollably.

_I gotta make my escape.  
But I can't stop thinking of you,_

The both fell back in exhaustion from their fervent lovemaking.

She sighed contently as she curled neatly into his strong, safe arms and promptly fell asleep with her leg curled around his.

He watched her sleep softly before deciding he should leave before she awoke.

She would understand.

He gently lifted her arm off his slim chest and disentangled himself from her legs.

He didn't want to leave but he knew he must. It wouldn't work and his presence would only bring danger to her and that was something his heart could not bare, should something happen to her.

He took one last mental picture of her fragile frame lying on the bed where he just experienced the most beautiful lovemaking ever.

He was still thinking of her when he left her apartment and walked out onto the street

_And I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late.  
I never see the sudden curve 'till it's way too late._

He apparated into his kitchen, reminiscing what had happened that night with his one true love.

He suddenly heard someone apparate behind him

"Shit," Draco muttered under his breath

He turned around to find Malcolm Braddock standing before him.

Braddock smiled at him

"You had it coming to you Malfoy. The Dark Lord doesn't approve of his Death Eaters sleeping around with mudbloods."

Draco looked down only to see a sterling silver knife had been thrust into his chest.

He heard a small pop and he knew that Braddock had left.

_Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun.  
Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike.  
And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell.  
And the last thing I see is my heart,  
Still beating,  
Breaking out of my body,  
And flying away,  
Like a bat out of hell.  
_

He walked back into the kitchen bench.

It was over.

He would be no more.

His last frivolous action had been the cause of this attack that would most definitely result in his death.

Yet even though the knife had been struck through his chest just next to his heart, no one would be able to cut out his love for that woman which had been the object of his dreams since the sixth year in his Hogwart days.

He fell against the bench and slid down onto the icy surface of the floor. He was beginning to slip into the darkness.

So as he was slowly dying from loss of blood the one image that stayed in his mind was of Hermione Granger, framed by the moonlight, the one true love of his life.

She was the last thing he saw before his head fell to the side. His eyes locked with a vacant stare.

_Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun.  
Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike.  
And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell.  
And the last thing I see is my heart.  
Still beating, still beating,  
Breaking out of my body and flying away,  
Like a bat out of hell.  
Like a bat out of hell.  
Like a bat out of hell.  
Oh like a bat out of hell!  
Oh like a bat out of hell!  
Like a bat out of hell!_

THE END

**AN:** We hope you enjoyed it, we were a little hyper on sugar when we wrote this, so if there are any mistakes or discrepancies please don't hesitate to notify us and we will try and correct it ASAP. Please read and review. All opinions wanted. Even if you hated it, tell us, and if possible write why! Any unnecessary flames without substance will not be taken seriously!

**Well catch you lot next time**

_**Jayne and Zippy**_


End file.
